Forever
by Sleep Paralysis
Summary: My first song fic! Well anyways i want the story to be a surprise. Lets just say that how far will Hitsugaya do to show his love for Hinamori. HITSUHINA! enjoy please no flames! r&r!


**(A/N) Alright here's a one shot of my favorite couple HITSUHINA! Ok when your reading this it may seem like its going to be a lemon but I'm not that type of person to write a lemon but I could get close!hehehehe j/k! well I hope you enjoy this is going to be a song fic dedicated to the song stuck in my head: BED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach …(sadly) & the song BED by J HOLIDAY**

**FOREVER**

Hitsugaya took a long look into the full length mirror before him. '_why does this damn thing have to be so uncomfortable.' _Hitsugaya thought. He was currently wearing what Renji called a penguin suit. But he did have to admit that he liked how it was formal looking.

He adjusted the tie for the billionth time that night. He wasn't sure why he was so worried about looking good. But then an imagine of a certain 5th division vice captain came into his mind and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well don't you look nice." A voice said behind him. He turned around to find his vice captain Matsumoto leaning against the door frame. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped sparkly red dress that met at the bottom of her knees. Her hair was in its usual down do.

"Shut up." He said while turning back to the mirror.

"Well can you hurry and finish looking at yourself we're going to be late." She said looking at her nails.

Oh yes he was too busy about thinking of Hinamori to keep track of the time. He took a look at the clock. _'Damn we're going to be late.' _Tonight was the annual Christmas banquet. Tonight was when everyone came and got together to stuff themselves with food and dance the night away.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and turn around and walked past Matsumoto. She quickly followed behind excited to finally have an excuse to drink sake. It was a short walk until they reached the banquet hall. When they got there they walked down huge grand stairs and reached the dance floor. Not many people were dancing but sure enough a few more drinks and the dance floor would be occupied by hundreds of shinigami.

Hitsugaya searched and searched but couldn't find the one girl that haunted his every dream. _'She must not be here yet.'_ He thought sighing inwardly. It has only been a day since he's seen her and he already missed her dearly. He may not show it but he loved her deeply. She was his light, she was his sun during the day and his moon during the night. She was what supported him through all his pain. Without her he knew that he would surely die.

He remembered that fateful day she woke from her coma. He was so happy he hugged her so hard she was short of breath. But unfortunately he had to let go if wanted her to live. He spent the next few weeks nursing back her strength. He helped her see what Azien really was… a traitor. In time she saw what he saw and felt horrible for ever believing the traitor. In the end she was able to find her way from the dark and back into the light. Her eyes got back their sparkle and her smile was backed to being filled with warmth. He knew he had his Hinamori back.

All of sudden a smooth rhythm started paying with slow words starting.

**Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye**

**Put you to the bed, bed, bed  
Put you to the bed, bed, bed  
Aye,Aye, Aye, Aye**

He took a glance at the top of the huge grand staircase and his breath caught in his throat. There she was his angel looking absolutely breath taking. She wore a strapless white dress that met right at the top of her knees. Small jewels were crested from the top to were here chest ended. On the right was a cut that reached to the top of her thigh. Her hair wasn't in its usual bun but in curls that cascaded down her back.

**Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like  
Alright  
Ok, tonight your having me your way  
Perfume, spray it there  
Put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to you**

But all nice thoughts ceased when Kira came over and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. _'Yeah that's right how could I forget she's already spoken for.' _He thought bitterly . It was true Hinamori was seeing Kira and every time he saw them together a pain stabbed at his heart leaving him to feel totally miserable. She started making her way down the stairs with a gentle hand skimming the railing.

**Fittin to raise the temp in the room  
First rub my back like you do  
Right there, uh-uh, right there uh  
You touch me like you care  
Now Stop**

She reached the bottom and Kira whispered something into her ear then left her side. She started turning her head in different directions as if in search for something. When she turned her head to the left their eyes met and she smiled and made her way towards him. The closer she got the faster his heart sped up.

**And let me repay you for the week that you've been thru  
Working that 9-5 and staying cute, like you do  
oh, oh, oh**

When she reached him he thought he could die right then and there from how much more beautiful she looked up closer. She flashed him a smile. But not just any smile, it was his smile, the smile that was reserved for just him. All he could do was smile as small smile back. And at that moment she did the most spontaneous thing she hugged him. At first he was stunned but eventually wrapped his arms with her. He leaned his head into her shoulder. _'God she smells good.' _He thought.

"Merry Christmas." Hinamori whispered into his ear still in his embrace.

"Yeah." Was all he could say back. At that moment the song started getting a stronger, faster rhythm.

**I love it (I love it)  
You love it (You love it)  
Everytime (Everytime)  
We touchin (We touchin)  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (You want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the morning (In the morning)**

They let go of each other and just stared into each others eyes. And for moment Hitsugaya believed she felt the same way he did but then reality dawned on him..Kira.

She possibly couldn't feel the same way if she was with Kira. Jealousy started to surge through him, _'Its just not fair.'_ He thought.

"So where did Kira run off to." He said offhandedly.

"Oh he went to get me something to drink." She said the smile erasing from her face slightly.

"Oh…" he trailed off.

**I wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed**

**Touching you like it's our first time  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

So you wanna dance Shirochan." She said hope filling her eyes.

"Its Hitsugaya taichou and sure bedwetter Momo." He said

All she did was roll her eyes then reached over and grabbed his hand and pull him to the dance floor. She placed her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist they started swaying back and forth. She laid her head on his shoulder. Hitsugaya had a warm feeling growing inside of him the more they danced. He couldn't take it anymore he had tell her how he felt even if it cost their friendship he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hinamori…" He started.

"Hmm." She said while raising her head to look at him.

"There's something that I've been wanting to tell you." He said.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"Well I…I love you Momo." He said while ceasing to dance and closed his eyes awaiting the rejection.

But what he got was the total opposite. After his little confession he felt soft warm lips press against his. At first he was totally shocked but soon leaned in and kissed back. They broke apart and hugged each other.

"I love you too." She whispered.

**Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is war  
I'm your soldier**

He went in for another kiss but was cut short by Hinamori's finger to his mouth.

"Not here." She whispered breathlessly.

All he did was nod his head in silence. She intertwined their fingers together and started making their way through the crowd. She led him to a door in the far back. He was about to question her but she once again pressed her finger to his mouth to quiet him. She turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. She led him into the room then closed the door. It was pitch black but Hitsugaya didn't care because once the click of the sound door closing Hinamori pressed her lips against his once again but more hungrily.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her from her lips to her collarbone and back up. From there things started to get heated. He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He felt her up as she ran her hands through his mess of what he called hair. He loved the feeling of being able to hold her, kiss her, touch her.

**I'm staring at you while your sleep  
You replaced it for beauty  
Put my face up in your neck and breathe (aww, breathe)  
Take you into my senses  
Wake up, it's time to finish  
Round two, It's round two  
Matter of fact it's closer the three  
She like, "how long I been sleep?"**

She slowly slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He swiftly slipped her dress over her head. When his shirt came off her eyes widened at the sight before her. He had chiseled muscles and a well toned six pack. She couldn't help but run her fingers across them. He kissed her neck nibbling softly trying to hold what resolve he had left. _'She taste so good he.' _He thought.

He felt around her soft skin still not believing that she was in his arms at this moment. He couldn't believe a lot of things actually. But most of all he couldn't believe that she loved him back. His Momo loved him. It was his dream come true.

**Shorty, kisses turn into the sweetest dreams  
Like give it to me  
And I can feel her tell me  
My angel this is wonderful  
Thanks, for letting me bless ya  
Come down, fly, right, drift back into heaven  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

He loved every thing about the woman in his arms right now. He loved how soft she felt, how good she smelled, how kind she was, how no matter what he did she would always be there for him.

At this point they were stripped of all clothing. And they were coming to the part that they had been anticipating. And when it happened it was best thing that happened to them. Hitsugaya was in deep bliss and knew that she had given him the one thing that he knew would always be his, she gave him her. She gave him what no body had ever touched before. He was touched that she would d that because he knew that, that was one thing she cherished most was her innocence. That was when he knew that what she felt for him was real and in return he gave her him.

**  
I love it (I love it)  
You love it (You love it)  
Everytime (Everytime)  
We touchin (We touchin)  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (You want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the morning (In the morning)**

When it was all finished with they collapsed on the floor in each others arms. Hitsugaya wiped the sweat that adorned her angelic face. She lifted her chin up and met his lips in a long sensual kiss. He was more then happy to return it. They both got up and decided to get dressed. If they didn't hurry people would start wondering were they went.

"Kira is probably wondering were I am." She said zipping her zipper.

Hitsugaya had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was going to happen to them after all of this. How was this going to all work. He knew Hinamori wanted to be with him but did she have the heart to break up with Kira. What exactly was going to happen when they left this room?

**I wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is war  
I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

"What's going to happen after this." He asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure." She said.

He looked down, but then brought them back to look straight into her eyes. When their eyes met Hinamori couldn't believe what she saw. His eyes were filled with readable emotions. From what she saw he was opening his eyes to her to show her how much he wanted them to be together. To show that he would give her anything.

"But don't' worry it will all work out in the end." She said smiling a small smile.

"I really hope so." He whispered to himself.

**  
****Watch the sunlight peak over the horizons  
Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou  
Sun ain't the only thing that's shining  
Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou  
Now, I'mma send you out into the world with my love  
Tell everybody aye, aye, aye**

At that moment she turned around and threw her arms around him with her lips meeting his. This kiss was different from all the rest it was full f love and emotion. She parted from him and when he saw her face his eyes widened. She was crying, she was trying to show him that it hurt so much to let go of him but in the end even if she did let go she would always come back. He wiped the tears away and kissed her one last time.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." She whispered back.

**  
I wanna put my fingers thru your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over**

She turned from him and smoothed down her dress then walked out. He waited a minute then walked after her. When he came out all he could see was her retreating back. He sighed deeply thinking of all that just happened. He felt as if it was all a dream and that it never happened, but he really hoped it wasn't. He loved her and she loved him back that was all he needed to go on.

Just knowing that one day she will be back in his arms once more helped him live and breathe. She was his everything and if anything happened to her he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

His eyes searched for her and when he found her she was walking into Kira's embrace.

**Love is war  
I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed**

Instead of feeling jealous he simply smiled. In no time she would leave Kira and come to him. He didn't doubt her or how she felt for him. He knew that is was all true. And for right now all he had to do was wait but that was no problem he was a patient man.

"I'll wait forever."


End file.
